Battle of Anglon (543)
| combatant2 = Sasanian Empire | commander1 = }} | commander2 = Nabedes | units1 = All forces of the magister militum per Orientem, per Armeniam, and possibly some of the praesentalis | units2 = Sasanian forces of Persarmenia | strength1 = 30,000 | strength2 = 4,000 | casualties1 = Heavy | casualties2 = Unknown }} The Battle of Anglon took place in 543 AD during the Roman invasion of Persarmenia in the early phase of the Lazic War, by the Byzantine Empire under Justinian I against the Sasanian Empire under Khosrow I. After receiving information about a rebellion in Persia and an epidemic in the main Persian army, the Byzantine armies in the East under the orders of Justinian initiated a hasty invasion of Persarmenia. The outnumbered Persian forces in the region performed a meticulous ambush at Anglon, resulting in a crushing defeat for the Byzantines and decisively ending the campaign. Background Khosrow I began an invasion of Commagene in 542, but retreated to Adurbadagan and halted at Adhur Gushnasp, intending to begin a campaign against the Roman Armenia. The Romans approached Khosrow I to begin negotiations, but in the middle of this they received information about the epidemic of the so-called Plague of Justinian in Khosrow I's force and a rebellion in Persia by the prince Anoshazad. Seeing this as an opportunity, Emperor Justinian I commanded all Roman forces in the east to initiate an invasion of Persarmenia. Roman invasion Martin was the newly-appointed magister militum per Orientem at the time, but according to primary sources did not have much authority over other generals. The Roman invasion force, which numbered 30,000 in total, were initially scattered: * Martin and his forces, stationed in Citharizum with Ildeger and Theoctistus * Peter and Adolius and their forces * Valerian, the general of Roman Armenia, stationed near Theodosiopolis; joined by Narses (a Persarmenian) and his regiment of Herules (under Philemouth and Beros) and Armenians These forces united only after crossing the Persian border, in the plain of Dvin. Justus, Peranius, Domnentiolus, and other generals stayed near Martyropolis, performing minor incursions into Persia. Sasanian forces in Persarmenia numbered 4,000 and were under command of Nabedes. They concentrated themselves at the mountainous village of Anglon which featured a fortress and was located near the Dvin plain. They prepared a defensive position for an elaborate ambush by blocking the entrances to the village, digging trenches, and setting up ambushes in the houses of the village outside the fortress, while marshaling the army below. According to Procopius. the Roman generals lacked a proper union among themselves. The Roman forces proceeded into the rough terrain of Anglon, and hastily formed a single-line formation after the commanders were informed of the Persian presence, with Martin forming the center, Peter forming the right, and Valerian (probably joined by Narses) forming the left. Narses and his regulars and Herules were the first to engage. Apparently, part of the Persian army is defeated, and the Persian cavalry feigns retreat toward the fortress, and their flight is followed by the Herules and others as koursores. The Persians, including their archers, then launch their ambush from the buildings outside the fortress, easily routing the lightly-armored Herules, while their commander Narses was mortally wounded in close combat in a temple. A general Persian counterattack then resulted in the routing of the Romans. The Persians did not pursue them beyond the rough terrain out of fear of an ambush. Adolius was among those killed in the retreat. Analysis The only source describing the battle is the Roman historian Procopius, whose account is especially critical of the Roman performance in the campaign. However, modern souces have disputed his assessments. The force in the battle is considered an example of the "inadequacy" of the many of the recruited soldiers. Others note the lack of coordination between the Roman generals. According to J. B. Bury, the historian Procopius (who was companion of general Belisarius) has exaggerated the incompetence of the Roman generals in the battle and the severity of their defeat. Petersen also consider aspects of Procopius' description of the battle—including alleged poor organization and leadership of the force, and Roman soldiers marching in disarray and "mixed in with the baggage terrain"—to be a distorted description of what were actually intentional strategies and tactics. Others have emphasized the meticulous ambush by the defenders, describing it as "heroic". Anglon is an example of the less common form of defensive fortification in which settlements are outside of the defensive structures; this is sometimes seen in the Caucasus, another example is seen in the siege of Tzacher/Sideroun (557). The outcome of the battle gave the Persians the momentum in the Lazic War. References Category:Lazic War Category:Sasanian Armenia Category:540s conflicts Category:6th century in Armenia Category:Invasions of Armenia Category:543 Category:Battles of the Roman–Sasanian Wars Category:Ambushes Category:6th century in Iran Category:540s in the Byzantine Empire